1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flexible display device that may be stiffened.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flexible display device that has pliability by forming a display unit on a flexible substrate such as a polyimide substrate has an advantage in that when the flexible display device is to be carried, the flexible display device may be deformed to be reduced in volume.